1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus (three dimensional CAD apparatus) using a 3D model (three dimensional shape) created with 3D-CAD.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the articles having three dimensional shape such as parts making up the product (hereinafter simply referred to as parts) are designed, using a CAD apparatus (particularly a 3D-CAD apparatus). The design using the 3D-CAD apparatus is made by inputting the attribute information such as size, dimensional tolerance, geometrical tolerance, note and symbol, and associating it with the 3D model, in addition to molding the 3D model (3D shape) itself. The CAD apparatus that treats the surface model or solid model is also employed for the design evaluation or presentation of parts or product.
For the CAD apparatus, a monitor device, a projection device, a color printer and a monochrome printer are available as its output means.
As with the conventional techniques, when the CAD apparatus is employed, the display conditions for the 3D model or view might be selected in accordance with its purpose or use apparatus.
For example, when the design of product or parts, especially the modeling operation, was made, the face, edge line, or background color of each part was displayed in different hue, clarifying the distinction of parts.
However, in selecting the color to be used, the user was required to change the color attribute of face, edge line, or background color of each part every time, and perform a complex operation.